


Up a Rank

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Simon wants to move up ranks with Baz





	Up a Rank

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 3- Sunrise/ Sunset
> 
> Unbeta'd

“Simon, what are you doing up so early?” Baz blinked away the sleep from his eyes, as well as the sensation of seeing light for the first time that day, a light blanket wrapped around him to fend off the morning chill.

“I wanted to watch the sun rise,” Simon whispered, curled up on one of the patio sofa, a cup of tea in his hands.

“Is there something special about today’s sunrise?” Baz asked, sliding next to Simon, leaning his head against his shoulder and moving the blanket across both their laps. 

While they both missed sharing a flat with Penny, and while the three of them agreed it was time for them to get their own flat, it was Simon who asked to move in together. Baz had been more than happy to buy their current flat, it wasn’t small or too large for the two of them. A master suite, 2 smaller guest rooms, a decent size kitchen/dining room area and a living room. The patio was quite large for the flat size though, holding an outdoor sofa, a small table and a fold out chair. 

“All sunrises are special, each of them are different and unique,” Simon sighed , sinking deeper into the sofa and Baz, “I think there’s something special about today though.”

“What’s happening today then?”

“I think something you’ll want to be completely awake for is going to happen today,” Simon turned his body toward Baz, disrupting him from falling back asleep, “This is actually for you.” He held out the cup of tea.

“Hmm? Simon waking up early to watch the sunrise and made me tea? Today must be special.”

“Drink and wake up, it’s almost here.”

“The sunrise?” In the corner of their eyes, shades of violet, purple, cayan, and a deep blue were starting to turn into pinks, oranges, and yellows as the sun was almost poking over the horizon. 

“Yes, the sunrise.”

“Okay okay, I’m up. Fully awake and you and this sunrise have my undivided attention.”

“You know at Watford I asked to be your terrible boyfriend, and then a couple years ago I asked to be your terrible flatmate,”

“You’re a wonderful boyfriend….and not the worst flatmate,”

“We are not out here to talk about my awful cooking and cleaning skills Baz,”

“You’re right, continue.”

“How would you feel about going to another rank with me and letting me be your terrible fiancee?”

“Did..” Baz starts laughing, almost spilling his tea

“Well okay, I didn’t think it such a laughable idea” 

“What...no no no. It’s not a laughable idea, i love the idea actually. You can very much be my terrible fiancee,” Baz managed, still laughing

“Then why are you laughing so hard?”

“Did you really just refer to a marriage proposal as a rank? Because I’m pretty sure flatmate would be below boyfriend.”

“I could have chosen better wording, but hey, now you get this picture perfect sunrise to remember this moment by,”

“That’s true.”


End file.
